new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic Meets Rugrats/Ed, Edd 'n Eddy's Diner/Samurai Snoopy/Transcript
This is the full transcript of Sonic Meets Rugrats/Ed, Edd 'n Eddy's Diner/Samurai Snoopy. Script Introduction static appears bars appears and blinking static appears again title card appears AABS News Announcer: AABS News! and Dexter appear in the breaking news room SpongeBob: at the screen Hi, everybody! I'm SpongeBob! laughing And this is Dexter. Dexter: waving Hello! SpongeBob: And welcome to AABS News. Dexter: Where you can listen to the news. is tapping on Dexter's shoulder Dexter: Yes? SpongeBob: Ah! By the way, Dexter. We introduced our brand-new funny show, Awesome Antics! Dexter: What's Awesome Antics, SpongeBob? SpongeBob: Awesome Antics is a brand-new show, that makes the kids of ages laugh! laughing Dexter: Hmm. Very good. Also, it contains funny cartoons, stories and shorts! SpongeBob: That's right, Dexter. I think funny cartoons are based on your favorite shows, movies, video games and more! Dexter: his head Say, that's a great introduction! SpongeBob: Okay, everybody! Let the show must go on, now hurry up! laughing Dexter: Enjoy the show! pulls the rope and the screen appears film countdown screen appears sequence playing Sonic Meets Rugrats scene starts with Sonic and Dr. Eggman in his lair Eggman: laughing Well, well. Looks like you won't stop me this time! Sonic: But, you can't do that to me! at Eggman Now, you listen to me! My memories are the same old things like saving the world and defeat you. Eggman: Oh no, you don't! You can save the world and defeat me again sometimes. gulps Sonic: his head All right, all right. Let me think. How about the visitors? his finger Visitors! That's it! away to the exit Eggman: Sonic, wait! to the exit Come back, come back! appears in the window Sonic: Too late, Eggman! and dashes away Eggman: Oh, well. away Wolf vs. Sheep in Furry-ous Trap We'll Be Right Back Back to Our Show Ed, Edd 'n Eddy's Diner Cartoon Break - Let's All Go to the Lobby We'll Be Right Back Again Back to Our Show Again Samurai Snoopy town background appears Aku: narrating Long ago in a distant land. appears Aku: narrating I, Aku, the shapeshifting master of darkness. destroys the town Aku: narrating Unleashed an unspeakable evil. appears, while riding on the horse and holding a sword Aku: narrating But a foolish dog wielding a magic sword stepped forth to oppose me. jumps off the horse and flies to Aku is fighting with Aku Aku: narrating Before the final blow was struck. pushes Snoopy into the time portal Aku: narrating I tore open a portal in time, and flung him into the future, where my evil is law! is flying and rolling in the time portal Aku: narrating Now the dog seeks to return to the past, and undo the future that is Aku! Snoopy: screaming YAAAHH! into the future portal future portal disappears logo appears in the title card Samurai Snoopy wakes up Snoopy: grunting Where am I? sees a sign saying Akutown Snoopy: Hey! What happened to my voice? coughing I can talk, I can talk! at Akutown This place is so hot and looks so strange. robot human appears from Akutown sees a robot human Robot Human: Hello, I am evil! Snoopy: Evil huh? Is it fine if I slay you? Robot Human: Sure! Wait what? Are you a dog? Snoopy: Yeah, I'm a dog! a funny face and showing his tongue Robot Human: Yipe! away Snoopy: Come back here, robot! out his sword from his pocket and dashes away is fighting Robot Human in off-screen Robot Human: overhearing Ow, ow! Ooh, ooh! Snoopy: in anger AAUGH! fighting with Robot Human Robot Human: Yeow! cuts Robot Human by using his sword Robot Human: in pain Yeow! jumps to the left Human explodes Snoopy: Ha ha. Looks like I've slay him already.